De secretos y sensaciones
by karunebulous
Summary: Sólo lo sabían ellas e inevitablemente, algún día éste aspecto de su relación acabaría. [Implicito KaguSoyo/Mencionado eventual OkiKagu/Crackship].


**Título** : De secretos y sensaciones.

 **Fandom** : Gintama.

 **Personajes** : Soyo Tokugawa, Kagura y Sougo Okita (mencionado).

 **Rated** : T.

 **Advertencias** : OOC, crackship, ligero yuri, menciones de bisexualidad y/o pansexualidad (a juicio del lector), aged-up!characters, No cheating, aromantic!Kagura.

 **Género** : Friendship, Drama.

 **Disclaimer** : Nope, no soy Sorachi y lo mío aquí es este intento de fic producto del café.

 **Resumen** : Sólo lo sabían ellas e inevitablemente, algún día éste aspecto de su relación acabaría. [Implicito KaguSoyo/Mencionado eventual OkiKagu/Crackship].

Mi crackship culposa de este fandom, si shippean KaguNobu, ¿por qué no KaguSoyo? Fanfiction es para todos xD.

* * *

Desde que tenía memoria, la Princesa Soyo supo que la suya sería una vida donde tendría que cuidar cada paso que daba. Como miembro de la dinastía Tokugawa, los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella, educada para ser una perfecta princesa; aunque por ser mujer no tenía ninguna opción en la línea de sucesión al shogunato.

Sin embargo, algunas veces la sensación de asfixia la aquejaba al punto de desear escapar de sus responsabilidades. Por eso, aquella vez la presión la superó y se las arregló para salir del castillo sin saber a ciencia cierta donde ir.

Durante sus catorce años de vida vivió protegida del mundo exterior y no supo cómo llegó a un lugar tan pintoresco con estrafalarios locales y zonas pobres alejadas de la extravagancia de primera vista —Distrito Kabuki, más tarde sabría que ese era el nombre de ese lugar—; todo un contraste con el impoluto palacio donde vivía.

Allí fue donde la conoció.

Kagura, con su cara de bebé, acento curioso, lenguaje soez y modales bruscos fue la primera persona (aparte de su hermano mayor, Shige Shige y el anciano Maizou) a quien genuinamente le caía bien. Ella nunca la vio como alguien al que rendirle pleitesía sólo por tener un decorativo título real y para Soyo fue refrescante hacer cosas de adolescente normal como las que solía mirar a escondidas en una de las televisiones del palacio... así haya sido por unas pocas horas, teniendo que regresar a su realidad cuando el Shinsengumi la encontró y la escoltó de vuelta al castillo.

Ese día, Soyo ganó lo que antes no tenía: una amiga.

-oOo-

Durante los siguientes cuatro años gradualmente su amistad se fue desarrollando. Kagura y Soyo ahora tenían dieciocho y sus cuerpos ya tenían formas más femeninas: una era de belleza clásica recatada de cabello negro con proporciones normales y estilizada figura, la otra era una exhuberante y fiera preciosidad de cabello naranja y piernas largas que podían destrozar extremidades si se lo proponía.

Ambas tenían pijamadas improvisadas de vez en cuando en el castillo, viendo maratones de _doramas_ en la habitación que las absorbían al punto de trasnochar o hablaban de todo lo que se les ocurriera con esa confianza ciega que daba la amistad.

Soyo se preguntaba a veces cómo sería besar a alguien, si una relación romántica sería con todos los dramas que se veían en la televisión o las novelas que Soyo ocultaba en su dormitorio; aunque era probable que nunca lo supiera, su destino era un matrimonio arreglado con alguien de su misma clase. En cambio Kagura no parecía tener interés por el romance; pudo haber crecido pero todavía era la chiquilla que se atiborraba de comida, peleaba con su eterno rival por cualquier cosa y aunque tuvo un novio (Soyo aún no se explicaba como presentarle a Dai tuvo tan desastrosas consecuencias), ella tampoco había besado a alguien.

Y así, su plática insustancial llegó a ese tema cuando Soyo se lamentaba de que nunca daría su primer beso con lo resguardada que estaba y Kagura manifestaba no entender el chiste de besar.

Entre la conversación, por impulso mutuo y curiosidad al final ellas juntaban torpemente sus bocas. Soyo nunca imaginó que un beso con otra chica iba a ser tan agradable, aunque los suaves labios supieran a pasta dental; sólo que no era otra chica, sino _Kagura_ , su mejor amiga.

Soyo no tenía prejuicios, sabía de la atracción entre personas de un mismo sexo y era imposible seguir viviendo dentro de una burbuja teniendo de amiga a una muchacha que no tiene filtro para decir las cosas y que a pesar de ser menor que ella por varios meses, sabía de la vida. Kagura tampoco estaba escandalizada o asqueada de su improvisado experimento.

Su amistad era lo suficientemente fuerte para no caer en el cliché de tambalearse con lo sucedido. De hecho, los besos furtivos continuaron (ahora Soyo veía tan falsos los besos trucados de la televisión) y ambas aprendían juntas como utilizar labios, lengua e incluso dientes, recordando lo que vieron en esos _manga_ _hentai_ de la barbería del viejo obsesionado con el _Mage_ sólo porque se sentían bien.

-oOo-

Los besos ya no fueron suficientes. El aluvión de nuevas sensaciones era bastante frecuente para Soyo cada vez que ellas estaban juntas de esa manera. Ella tenía cierta noción de lo que sucedía con su cuerpo gracias a toda la literatura romántica de su arsenal o los edulcorados artículos del Edoteen (o la charla que recibió Kagura y que ella parafraseó a su manera), Kagura pasaba por algo similar y como ellas se conocían, de tácito acuerdo siguieron la corriente al despertar de sus libidos.

Para Soyo era interesante tocar a Kagura con manos y boca en lugares que normalmente estaban fuera de los límites y era extrañamente emocionante que Kagura —la temperamental y franca Kagura— se lo permitiera. También era excitante ser tocada por ella de igual manera, algunas veces con ropa y otras donde la ropa se convertía en un estorbo y desaparecía entre la bruma de la pasión de ambas.

Era _estimulante_ estar en igualdad de condiciones con Kagura en este tipo de escenario, en especial cuando Soyo tomaba el control y reducía a Kagura a una masa temblorosa de gemidos y era acusada de sádica después con fingida indignación.

Soyo aún conservaba su himen (a pesar de que Kagura tuvo muchas oportunidades de romperlo con sus dedos gracias a su genética, pero nunca lo hizo), así que para cualquier inexperto, todavía era casta.

Sin embargo (según los picantes artículos del Edopolitan), la intimidad era muy variada y no se limitaba al coito estándar, así que técnicamente su virginidad hacía meses era historia.

Lo que hacían sólo les concernía a ellas, nunca tuvieron ese deseo de revelarse al mundo. No era por vergüenza, ni por miedo al qué dirán (factor al que Soyo le enseñaron toda su vida a darle importancia); sino porque la intimidad que compartían era algo muy preciado. Ellas tampoco mencionaban la palabra novia, o amiga con beneficios... no tenían una palabra que las definiera, simplemente, eran ellas.

-oOo-

Soyo amaba a Kagura.

Sí, la amaba como siempre la amó: como a una mejor amiga. Ella nunca se engañó en el tipo de sentimientos que por Kagura albergaba por mucho que entre las sábanas (o muchos otros lugares porque su vida íntima era relativamente _vanilla_ ) ambas gozaran y el deseo se reflejara entre sus ojos. Kagura también la amaba de la misma forma, aunque a sus ahora veinte años clamaba todavía no entender el significado del amor romántico.

Soyo sospechaba que ella pronto lo entendería. La escuchaba más seguido de lo acostumbrado despotricar contra el Capitán Okita y la mirada en los ojos de su amiga comenzaba a ser diferente cuando lo mencionaba... y Kagura lo negaría si llegara a insinuarlo.

Soyo sabía que su aventura terminaría eventualmente y no lamentaría lo que ellas compartieron. Quizá ella no experimentaría amor romántico, pero Kagura tenía esa posible oportunidad, Okita y ella se veían muy bien juntos.

Tarde o temprano, eso sucedería.

* * *

Pensé en un escenario donde Okita las pillaba, pero el lemon me sale muy mal xD.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
